staratelewizjafandomcom_pl-20200214-history
09 Kwietnia 2008
TVP 1 05:15 Notacje - Zdzisław Skwara. Z Warszawy do jenieckiego obozu; cykl dokumentalny 05:25 Telewizyjny opis obyczajów - O rodzinie; cykl dokumentalny 05:40 Złote Góry; reportaż 05:55 Był taki dzień - 9 kwietnia 06:00 Kawa czy herbata? 08:00 Wiadomości 08:10 Pogoda 08:15 Kwadrans po ósmej 08:35 Łatek - Prywatność ; serial animowany kraj prod.Hiszpania (2002) 09:05 Domisie - Rozśmieszacze; program dla dzieci 09:30 Świnka Peppa - Wieczór z dziadkami; serial animowany kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2004) 09:35 Lilli czarodziejka - Lilli i Herkules ; serial animowany kraj prod.Irlandia, Niemcy (2003) 10:05 Szansa na życie - Wilamowice 10:15 Borem, lasem... ; magazyn przyrodniczy 10:35 Pan Śmieć - odc. 4 10:40 Z EUROpą na Ty - jak zdobyć pieniądze ; magazyn 10:50 TELEZAKUPY 11:10 Moda na sukces - odc. 3775; serial kraj prod.USA (2002) 11:30 Moda na sukces - odc. 3776; serial kraj prod.USA (2002) 12:00 Wiadomości 12:10 Agrobiznes 12:20 Siła z natury; magazyn 12:40 Plebania - odc. 1056; telenowela TVP 13:05 Klan - odc. 1445; telenowela TVP 13:35 Jaka to melodia?; teleturniej muzyczny 14:00 Errata do biografii - Władysław Broniewski 14:30 Raj ; magazyn 15:00 Wiadomości 15:10 Miłość puka do drzwi - odc. 60; serial obyczajowy kraj prod.Niemcy (2006) 15:35 Miłość puka do drzwi - odc. 61; serial obyczajowy kraj prod.Niemcy (2006) 16:05 Moda na sukces - odc. 3777; serial kraj prod.USA (2002) 16:30 Moda na sukces - odc. 3778; serial kraj prod.USA (2002) 17:00 Teleexpress 17:20 Celownik; magazyn 17:35 Klan - odc. 1450 - txt - str.777; telenowela TVP 18:00 Jaka to melodia? ; teleturniej muzyczny 18:30 Plebania - odc. 1061; telenowela TVP 19:00 Wieczorynka - Świat małej księżniczki - Co się stało Gilbertowi; serial animowany kraj prod.Niemcy (2006) 19:10 Wieczorynka - Małe zoo Lucy - Historyjka Kevina krokodyla; film animowany kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (1999) 19:30 Wiadomości 19:55 Sport 20:05 Pogoda 20:20 Okruchy życia - W imię sprawiedliwości - txt - str.777; dramat kraj prod.USA (1999) 22:00 Cienie PRL - u - Lustracja na uczelniach; widowisko publicystyczne 22:50 Mistrzostwa Świata w pływaniu - Manchester 2008 23:10 Bardzo mocne kino nocne - Dentysta; thriller kraj prod.USA (1996) 00:40 Ekonomiczny kalejdoskop Jedynki; magazyn 01:05 Kojak seria 4 - Urodziny kraj prod.USA (1976) 01:55 Ktokolwiek widział, ktokolwiek wie... 02:20 Był taki dzień - 9 kwietnia 02:25 Notacje - Zofia Helwing. Oczekiwaliśmy aż gong zadzwoni 02:35 Zakończenie dnia TVP 2 05:25 Statek miłości - odc. 98/249; telenowela kraj prod.USA (1980) 06:10 Statek miłości - odc. 99/249; telenowela kraj prod.USA (1980) 07:05 TELEZAKUPY 07:20 Znaki czasu ; magazyn 07:45 Dwójka Dzieciom - Bodzio-mały helikopter - Ukryty skarb; serial animowany kraj prod.USA, Wielka Brytania (1996) 08:05 M jak miłość - odc. 153 09:00 Pytanie na śniadanie - w tym Pogoda: 9:20,10:10 11:05 Sąsiedzi - Jaś czy Małgosia; serial komediowy TVP 11:35 Dr Quinn - seria VI, odc. 21/22; serial obyczajowy kraj prod.USA (1997) 12:30 Koło fortuny ; teleturniej 12:55 Od ucha do ucha - Ucz się Jasiu; program satyryczny 13:05 Dzika Australia - odc. 4; cykl dokumentalny kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2004) 14:05 Europa da się lubić - Uzależniona 15:00 Gliniarz i prokurator - Bezludna wyspa; serial sensacyjny kraj prod.USA (1989) 15:55 Dla niesłyszących - M jak miłość - odc. 574; serial TVP 16:55 Stawka większa niż życie odc.5/18 - Ostatnia szansa - txt - str.777; serial TVP 18:00 Program lokalny 18:30 Panorama 18:55 Sport Telegram 18:59 Pogoda 19:05 Jeden z dziesięciu - txt - str.777; teleturniej 19:35 S. O. S. Dzieciom! - odc. 28; telenowela dokumentalna TVP 20:00 Barwy szczęścia - odc. 93 - txt - str.777; serial obyczajowy TVP 20:35 Liga Mistrzów - Manchester Utd. - AS Roma ( studio ) 20:45 Liga Mistrzów - Manchester Utd. - AS Roma 22:55 Liga Mistrzów - skróty 23:30 Rodzina Trendych - M jak Mamuśka (1); widowisko 24:00 Panorama 00:15 Alibi na środę - Uniwersalny żołnierz 2: Towarzysze broni; film science fiction kraj prod.Kanada (1998) 01:50 Wideoteka dorosłego człowieka 02:30 Noc Zagadek - teleturniej interaktywny 03:40 Zakończenie dnia Polsat 05.00 Music Spot 05.30 Wstawaj! Gramy! - muz. 06.15 Adam i Ewa (123) - serial obyczajowy, Polska 06.45 Sabrina, nastoletnia czarownica (26) - serial komediowy, USA 07.15 TV Market - mag. reklamowy 07.30 Wielka wygrana - teleturniej 08.30 Kameleon (84) - serial sensacyjny, USA 09.30 Strażnik Teksasu (170) - serial sensacyjny, USA 10.30 Bever1y Hills 90210 (47) - serial obyczajowy, USA 11.30 Samo życie (1078) - serial obyczajowy, Polska 12.00 Zamieńmy się żonami - rozr. 13.00 Strzał w 10 - program rozr. 14.00 Pierwsza miłość (684) - serial obyczajowy, Polska 14.45 Sabrina, nastoletnia czarownica (27) - serial komediowy, USA 15.15 Daleko od noszy (55) - serial komediowy, Polska 15.50 Wydarzenia 16.10 Prognoza pogody 16.15 Interwencja - magazyn 16.30 Chirurdzy (17) - serial obyczajowy, USA 17.25 I kto tu rządzi? (8): Drażliwa sprawa - serial komediowy, Polska 18.00 Pierwsza miłość (685) - serial obyczajowy, Polska 18.50 Wydarzenia 19.20 Sport 19.25 Prognoza pogody 19.30 Samo życie (1079) - serial obyczajowy, Polska 20.00 I kto tu rządzi? (31): Absolwentka - serial obyczajowy, Polska 20.30 Świat według KIepskich (284): Podlaska - serial komediowy, Polska 21.00 Twarda laska - komedia romantyczna, USA 2001 22.00 Studio LOTTO 23.15 Barwy nocy - film sensacyjny, USA 1994 02.05 Miasto zwycięzców 03.05 Zakazana kamera 04.35 Nocne randki TVN 05.00 Uwaga! - magazyn 05.20 Teleskiep 06.20 Hej-nał show 07.25 Fabryka gry - teleturniej 08.00 Na Wspólnej (952) - serial obyczajowy, Polska 08.30 Dzień dobry TVN - magazyn 11.00 Perfekcyjna pani domu - reality show 12.05 Sąd rodzinny - serial fabularno-dokumentalny 13.05 Milionerzy - teleturniej 14.05 W-11 - wydział śledczy - serial fabularno-dokumentalny 14.45 Detektywi - serial fabularno-dokumentalny 15.15 Marina (151/169) - telenowela, Meksyk/USA 16.15 Rozmowy w toku - talk show 17.25 Sędzia Anna Maria Wesołowska - serial fabularno-dokumentalny 18.25 Detektywi - serial fabularno-dokumentalny 19.00 Fakty 19.30 Sport 19.40 Pogoda 19.50 Uwaga! - magazyn 20.15 W-11 - wydział śledczy - serial fabularno-dokumentalny 20.55 Na Wspólnej (953) - serial obyczajowy, Polska 21.30 You Can Dance - Po prostu tańcz - program rozrywkowy 23.25 Morderca w deszczu - film sensacyjny, USA 1998 01.25 Uwaga! - magazyn 01.45 Wrzuć na luz 02.45 Teleskiep 03.10 Nic straconego - programy powtórkowe TV Polonia 06:00 Kawa czy herbata? - w tym: Wiadomości skrót 6:30, 7:00, 7:30; Pogoda 6:32, 7:05, 7:34; Biznesowa piątka 6:18 ; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 08:00 Wiadomości 08:10 Pogoda 08:15 Kwadrans po ósmej; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 08:35 Domowe przedszkole - Zguba Michałka; program dla dzieci; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:00 Laboratorium XXI wieku; magazyn; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:25 Skarby nieodkryte ; program edukacyjny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:50 Szansa na Sukces - Michał Bajor; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 10:40 Świadkowie nieznanych historii - Paryski "Kontakt"; program publicystyczny; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 11:10 S. O. S. Dzieciom! - odc. 23; telenowela dokumentalna TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 11:30 Plebania - odc. 1057; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 12:00 Wiadomości 12:10 Klan - odc. 1439; telenowela TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 12:35 Pamiętaj o mnie; koncert życzeń; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 12:45 Komentator - magazyn międzynarodowy; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 13:15 Kopciuszek - odc.31; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 13:40 Biznes z gwarancją; magazyn; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 14:05 TOMASZ LIS NA ŻYWO; talk-show; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 14:55 Groteska wg Romana Jaworskiego; reportaż; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 15:30 Zaolzie; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 15:50 Kuchnia z Okrasą - Czeko...czeko...czekolada; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 16:10 Zwarcie - Zenon Dagiel ; magazyn; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 16:35 Laboratorium XXI wieku ; magazyn; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:00 Teleexpress 17:15 Domowe przedszkole - Zguba Michałka; program dla dzieci; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:40 Między Odrą a Renem; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:55 Studio R - Treliński, rewolucja w operze wileńskiej; cykl reportaży; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 18:15 S. O. S. Dzieciom! - odc. 23; telenowela dokumentalna TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 18:40 Pamiętaj o mnie; koncert życzeń; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 18:50 Plebania - odc. 1057; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 19:15 Dobranocka - Przygody Kota Filemona - Fortel; serial animowany; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:30 Wiadomości 19:55 Sport; STEREO 20:05 Pogoda 20:10 Klan - odc. 1439; telenowela TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 20:40 Tydzień Polski; magazyn; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 21:15 Noce i dnie odc.4/12 - Wieczne zmartwienia; serial TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 22:10 Gdzie rosną poziomki?; film dokumentalny kraj prod.Polska (2006); reż.:Anna Ferens; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 23:05 TOMASZ LIS NA ŻYWO; talk-show; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 24:00 Panorama; STEREO 00:15 Dzika Polska - Łowca dzikich kadrów; serial dokumentalny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 00:40 Pamiętaj o mnie; koncert życzeń; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 00:50 Plebania - odc. 1057; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 01:15 Dobranocka za oceanem - Przygody Kota Filemona - Fortel; serial animowany; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 01:30 Wiadomości 01:55 Sport; STEREO 02:00 Klan - odc. 1439; telenowela TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 02:25 Tydzień Polski; magazyn; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 02:55 Noce i dnie odc.4/12 - Wieczne zmartwienia; serial TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 03:50 Gdzie rosną poziomki?; film dokumentalny; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 04:45 TOMASZ LIS NA ŻYWO; talk-show; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 05:35 S. O. S. Dzieciom! - odc. 23; telenowela dokumentalna TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 TVP Info Gdańsk 06:00 Serwis info - oraz 06:15, 06:30, 06:45, 07:00, 07:15, 07:30; Pogoda 06:10, 06:27, 06:57, 07:10, 07:25; Przegląd prasy 06:11, 06:23, 06:41, 06:53; 07:11, 07:19, 07:41; Serwis ekonomiczny 06:20, 06:50, 07:16; Serwis sportowy 06:16, 06:46, 07:22; STEREO 07:45 Panorama; Prognoza pogody 08:00 Serwis info flesz; STEREO 08:02 Gość poranka; STEREO 08:15 Serwis info flesz; STEREO 08:17 Przegląd prasy; STEREO 08:20 Serwis ekonomiczny; STEREO 08:24 Pogoda; STEREO 08:30 Serwis info; STEREO 08:35 Korespondent TVP o Poranku; STEREO 08:41 Przegląd prasy; STEREO 08:45 Patrol reporterów 09:00 Transmisja posiedzenia Sejmu RP; STEREO 16:01 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 16:07 Serwis ekonomiczny; STEREO 16:13 Rozmowa dnia; STEREO 16:30 Dla niesłyszących - Serwis info; STEREO 16:42 Pogoda; STEREO 16:45 Panorama; Panorama sport 17:00 4 & 2 17:15 Plus - minus; magazyn; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 17:30 Serwis info; STEREO 17:56 Pogoda; STEREO 18:00 Panorama; Panorama sport; Pogoda 18:30 Komentarze dnia 19:00 Forum gospodarcze 19:30 Rodno zemia 20:01 Minęła 20ta; program publicystyczny; STEREO 20:30 Serwis info; STEREO 20:35 Minęła 20ta; program publicystyczny; STEREO 20:59 Pogoda; STEREO 21:05 Telekurier - Bliżej Ciebie; magazyn; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 21:30 Serwis info; STEREO 21:42 Pogoda; STEREO 21:45 Panorama; Panorama Sport; Pogoda 22:16 Ekonomia i Rynek. Magazyn TVP Info i Rzeczpospolitej; magazyn; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 22:30 Serwis info; STEREO 22:57 Pogoda; STEREO 23:04 Sportowy Wieczór; STEREO 23:30 Serwis info; STEREO 23:57 Pogoda; STEREO 00:02 Śladami imperiów - Okinawa; serial dokumentalny kraj prod.Francja (2003); reż.:Guy Brousmiche; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 00:28 Kondycja ludzka - Współczesna plaga; cykl dokumentalny kraj prod.Francja (2001); reż.:Patrick Allen; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 00:58 Minęła 20ta; program publicystyczny; STEREO 01:21 Minęła 20ta; program publicystyczny; STEREO 01:40 Serwis info; STEREO 02:05 Pogoda; STEREO 02:06 Ekonomia i Rynek. Magazyn TVP Info i Rzeczpospolitej; magazyn; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 02:17 Zakończenie dnia TVP Info Szczecin 06:00 Serwis info - oraz 06:15, 06:30, 06:45, 07:00, 07:15, 07:30; Pogoda 06:10, 06:27, 06:57, 07:10, 07:25; Przegląd prasy 06:11, 06:23, 06:41, 06:53; 07:11, 07:19, 07:41; Serwis ekonomiczny 06:20, 06:50, 07:16; Serwis sportowy 06:16, 06:46, 07:22; STEREO 07:45 Kronika - flesz 07:50 Kronika biznes 07:54 Odjazd śmieci 08:00 Serwis info flesz; STEREO 08:02 Gość poranka; STEREO 08:15 Serwis info flesz; STEREO 08:17 Przegląd prasy; STEREO 08:20 Serwis ekonomiczny; STEREO 08:24 Pogoda; STEREO 08:30 Serwis info; STEREO 08:35 Korespondent TVP o Poranku; STEREO 08:41 Przegląd prasy; STEREO 08:45 Kronika - rozmowa z gościem, przegląd prasy 09:00 Transmisja posiedzenia Sejmu RP; STEREO 16:01 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 16:07 Serwis ekonomiczny; STEREO 16:13 Rozmowa dnia; STEREO 16:30 Dla niesłyszących - Serwis info; STEREO 16:42 Pogoda; STEREO 16:45 Program publicystyczny 17:15 Plus - minus; magazyn; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 17:30 Serwis info; STEREO 17:56 Pogoda; STEREO 18:00 Kronika 18:20 Serwis sportowy 18:30 Spięcie 18:40 Kronika biznes 18:42 Menu kulturalne 18:44 Wokół nas 18:50 Po sukces do Unii, Kolej dużych prędkości 19:00 Obraz dnia 20:01 Minęła 20ta; program publicystyczny; STEREO 20:30 Serwis info; STEREO 20:35 Minęła 20ta; program publicystyczny; STEREO 20:59 Pogoda; STEREO 21:05 Telekurier - Bliżej Ciebie; magazyn; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 21:30 Serwis info; STEREO 21:42 Pogoda; STEREO 21:45 Kronika regionalna 22:00 Agrowieści 22:16 Ekonomia i Rynek. Magazyn TVP Info i Rzeczpospolitej; magazyn; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 22:30 Serwis info; STEREO 22:57 Pogoda; STEREO 23:04 Sportowy Wieczór; STEREO 23:30 Serwis info; STEREO 23:57 Pogoda; STEREO 00:02 Śladami imperiów - Okinawa; serial dokumentalny kraj prod.Francja (2003); reż.:Guy Brousmiche; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 00:28 Kondycja ludzka - Współczesna plaga; cykl dokumentalny kraj prod.Francja (2001); reż.:Patrick Allen; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 00:58 Minęła 20ta; program publicystyczny; STEREO 01:21 Minęła 20ta; program publicystyczny; STEREO 01:40 Serwis info; STEREO 02:05 Pogoda; STEREO 02:06 Ekonomia i Rynek. Magazyn TVP Info i Rzeczpospolitej; magazyn; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 02:17 Zakończenie dnia TV 4 05.30 Sztukateria - program kulturalny 05.55 Dekoratornia - mag. wnętrzarski 06.20 Pogromcy hitów - program rozr. 06.45 Muzyczne listy - mag. muzyczny 07.50 TV Market - magazyn reklamowy 08.25 Kasa na bank - program interaktywny 09.25 Zbuntowani (117) -serial obyczajowy, Meksyk 10.25 Big Brother 5: Prosto z domu 10.55 Mała czarna - talk show 11.55 Big Brother 5 - reality show 12.55 Happy Hour - program rozrywkowy 13.55 VIP - mag. kulturalno-rozrywkowy 14.30 Wygraj fortunę - pr. interaktywny 15.30 Sidła miłości (22) - telenowela, Argentyna 16.30 Zbuntowani (118) - serial obyczajowy, Meksyk 17.30 Mała czarna - talk show 18.30 Big Brother 5: Prosto z domu 19.00 Happy Hour - program rozrywkowy 20.00 Big Brother 5: Nominacje 21.00 24 godziny (8) - serial sensacyjny, USA 22.05 24 godziny (9) - serial sensacyjny, USA 23.05 Big Brother 5: Extra - reality show 23.35 Happy Hour - program rozrywkowy 00.35 Jerycho (7) - serial SF, USA 01.35 Jerycho (8) - serial SF, USA 02.30 Wydarzenia, Sport, Prognoza pogody 03.05 Big Brother 5: Nominacje 03.50 Big Brother 5: Prosto z domu 04.15 Big Brother 5: Extra - reality show 04.40 Muzyczne listy - program muzyczny 05.30 Zakończenie programu Hallmark Channel 6:00 Kumple 8:00 Stary sklep (1/2) 10:00 Potyczki Amy: Kołysanka (2) 11:00 Córki McLeoda: Sekrety i kłamstwa (16) 12:00 Znak czterech 14:00 Córki McLeoda: Sekrety i kłamstwa (16) 15:00 Stary sklep (1/2) 17:00 Potyczki Amy: Dziedzictwo (3) 18:00 Śniadanie z Di 20:00 Kingdom (6) 21:00 Wywiad: Coś wisi w powietrzu (6) 22:00 Zagadkowe opowieści: Nieco dziwna Kyanna (6) 22:30 Zagadkowe opowieści: W poszukiwaniu Franka (1) 23:00 Prawo i porządek: Zbrodniczy zamiar: Śmiertelnie przerażony (9) 0:00 Wywiad: Coś wisi w powietrzu (6) 1:00 Zagadkowe opowieści: Nieco dziwna Kyanna (6) 1:30 Zagadkowe opowieści: W poszukiwaniu Franka (1) 2:00 Znak czterech 4:00 Kumple Ale Kino! 8:00 Za drzwiami Actors Studio: Eddie Murphy (2-ost.) 9:00 Chunhyang 11:05 Kręte schody 12:35 Sławni i bogaci: James Belushi 13:10 Przystań 14:40 Duchy 16:10 Milczące ślady 17:45 Purpurowy motyl 20:00 Paragraf 22 22:10 Ojciec w podróży służbowej 0:30 Rzeka 2:20 Spóźnieni przechodnie 3:55 Zakończenie programu Animal Planet 6:00 Dorastanie...: Mors 7:00 Zwierzęce urwisy: Finał 8:00 Rezydencja surykatek: Kochaj swojego sąsiada (2) 8:30 Dzika przyroda Afryki (2) 9:00 Policja dla zwierząt w Houston (7) 10:00 Na pomoc zwierzętom (2) 10:30 Na pomoc zwierzętom (3) 11:00 Na ratunek z Lyndal: Tragedia słoniątek 12:00 Łowca krokodyli: Wojna w świecie zwierząt 13:00 Walka o przetrwanie: Superrozmiar 13:30 Życie zwierząt: Morza 14:00 Świat przyrody: Słonica Echo - następne pokolenie 15:00 Małe zoo walczy! (13) 16:00 Na pomoc zwierzętom (35) 16:30 Na ratunek przyrodzie (15) 17:00 Policja dla zwierząt w Houston (22) 18:00 Planeta dzikich zwierząt: Ryjkonos - malutki olbrzym 18:30 Planeta dzikich zwierząt: Flaming - życie w słonym jeziorze 19:00 Rezydencja surykatek: Pół żartem, pół serio 19:30 Dzika przyroda Afryki (3) 20:00 Austin Stevens - twarzą w twarz z niebezpieczeństwem: W poszukiwaniu pytona ludojada 21:00 Dziwaczne stworzenia: Prawdziwy gremlin 22:00 Policja dla zwierząt w Phoenix: Dom dla 60 kotów 23:00 Na pomoc zwierzętom (48) 23:30 Najzabawniejsze zwierzęta świata (28) 0:00 Na ratunek przyrodzie (8) 0:30 Zwierzęcy terapeuci (8) 1:00 Rezydencja surykatek: Pół żartem, pół serio 1:30 Dzika przyroda Afryki (3) 2:00 Austin Stevens - twarzą w twarz z niebezpieczeństwem: W poszukiwaniu pytona ludojada 3:00 Dziwaczne stworzenia: Prawdziwy gremlin 4:00 Policja dla zwierząt w Phoenix: Dom dla 60 kotów 5:00 Na pomoc zwierzętom (48) 5:30 Najzabawniejsze zwierzęta świata (28) AXN 6:00 Tropem zbrodni 2 (26) 7:00 Zaginiony świat 3 (16) 8:00 Babski oddział (16) 9:00 Szczury wodne (161) 10:00 Wydział zabójstw Baltimore 5 (5) 11:00 Zaginiony świat 3 (16) 12:00 Tropem zbrodni 2 (26) 13:00 Szczury wodne (161) 14:00 Wydział zabójstw Baltimore 5 (5) 15:00 Babski oddział (16) 16:00 Zaginiony świat 3 (17) 17:00 Szczury wodne (162) 18:00 Tropem zbrodni 2 (27) 19:00 Wydział zabójstw Baltimore 5 (6) 20:00 Babski oddział (17) 21:00 Dr House 2 (2) 22:00 CSI: Kryminalne zagadki Nowego Jorku 3 (18) 23:00 Raport o zagrożeniach (15) 0:00 Więzy krwi (14) 1:00 CSI: Kryminalne zagadki Nowego Jorku 3 (19) 2:00 Dr House 2 (2) 3:00 Raport o zagrożeniach (15) 4:00 Więzy krwi (14) 4:50 Blok promocyjny AXN BBC Entertainment 6:00 Doktor Who (1) 6:55 Londyn - scena klubowa 7:25 Życie w Hollyoaks (62) 7:50 Najsłabsze ogniwo 8:45 Dalziel i Pascoe (2) 9:40 Londyn - scena klubowa 10:10 Życie w Hollyoaks (62) 10:35 Doktor Who (1) 11:25 Dalziel i Pascoe (2) 12:25 Allo, Allo (5) 13:00 Allo, Allo (6) 13:35 Absolutnie fantastyczne (3) 14:10 Absolutnie fantastyczne (4) 14:45 Czerwony Karzeł (4) 15:20 Dalziel i Pascoe (3) 16:20 Londyn - scena klubowa 16:50 Życie w Hollyoaks (63) 17:20 Doktor Who (2) 18:10 Najsłabsze ogniwo 19:10 Show Catherine Tate 19:45 Statyści (6) 20:20 Biuro (1) 21:00 Życie na Marsie (4) 22:00 Życie na Marsie (5) 23:00 Statyści (6) 23:40 Biuro (1) 0:15 Absolutnie fantastyczne (4) 0:50 Życie na Marsie (4) 1:45 Życie na Marsie (5) 2:40 Najsłabsze ogniwo 3:35 Życie na Marsie (4) 4:30 Życie na Marsie (5) 5:25 Czerwony Karzeł (4) BBC Lifestyle 6:00 Mistrz kuchni - wielki konkurs 6:35 Forsa na strychu (17) 7:00 Forsa na strychu (12) 7:25 Mistrz kuchni - wielki konkurs 8:00 Gotuj - nie tyj! (1) 8:25 Gotuj - nie tyj! (2) 8:55 Superdomy (5) 9:45 10 lat mniej (11) 10:10 10 lat mniej (12) 10:35 Forsa na strychu (17) 11:00 Forsa na strychu (12) 11:25 Mistrz kuchni - wielki konkurs (28) 12:05 Forsa na strychu (17) 12:30 Superdomy (5) 13:30 10 lat mniej (11) 14:00 10 lat mniej (12) 14:30 Gotuj - nie tyj! (1) 15:00 Gotuj - nie tyj! (2) 15:30 Forsa na strychu (18) 15:55 Forsa na strychu (13) 16:20 Mistrz kuchni - wielki konkurs 17:00 Cała prawda o jedzeniu (4) 18:00 Ale dom! (3) 19:00 Obóz dla wybrednych (9) 20:00 Cała prawda o jedzeniu (4) 21:00 Ale dom! (3) 22:00 Obóz dla wybrednych (9) 23:00 Forsa na strychu (18) 23:30 Forsa na strychu (13) 0:00 Mistrz kuchni - wielki konkurs 0:35 Cała prawda o jedzeniu (4) 1:30 Ale dom! (3) 2:20 Obóz dla wybrednych (9) 3:15 Forsa na strychu (13) 3:40 Forsa na strychu (18) 4:05 Mistrz kuchni - wielki konkurs 4:40 Forsa na strychu (13) 5:05 Obóz dla wybrednych (9) Canal + 7:05 Minisport+ 7:15 Łapu-capu 7:20 Nie przegap 7:30 Simpsonowie 9 (2) 8:00 Wojownicze żółwie ninja 9:25 Zacne grzechy 10:55 Cast Away: Poza światem 13:25 Gdzie pachną stokrotki: Pieskie życie (6/22) 14:15 Stan oblężenia 16:15 Noc w muzeum 18:10 Kobieta z prowincji 20:00 Łapu-capu 20:10 Simpsonowie 9 (3) 20:35 Nie przegap 20:45 Łapu-capu 20:50 Minisport+ 21:00 Premiera: Tron syreny 22:35 Premiera: Ergo Proxy (18) 23:10 Czarna Dalia 1:15 Kapitan Alatriste 3:40 Beautiful 4:40 Zakończenie programu Canal + Film 8:30 Gdyby jutra nie było 11:40 Deser: Nastroje Anny 12:10 Simpsonowie 9 (2) 12:35 Minisport+ 12:45 Łapu-capu 12:50 Nie przegap 13:00 Szkoła dla drani 14:40 Zakochany anioł 16:20 Pusty dom 17:50 TranSylwania 19:30 Cudowny świat przyrody (7/13) 20:00 Babel 22:20 Z-boczona historia kina (2/3) 23:20 Tron syreny 0:50 Jedź i długo nie wracaj 2:45 Ostatnie kuszenie Chrystusa 5:25 Zakończenie programu Canal + Sport 7:00 Piłka nożna: Gol+Gol 8:00 Piłka nożna: Klub kibica 9:50 Piłka nożna: Klub kibica 11:45 Moto+ 12:10 1 na 1 12:30 Piłka nożna: Liga angielska 14:30 Piłka nożna: Klub kibica 17:00 Piłka nożna: Ligue 1 17:30 Piłka nożna: Premiership 18:00 Nie przegap 18:10 Koszykówka: Euroliga mężczyzn 20:25 Koszykówka: Euroliga mężczyzn 22:30 Piłka nożna: Ligue 1 23:00 Piłka nożna: Premiership 23:30 Piłka nożna: Liga włoska 1:30 Piłka nożna: Klub kibica 3:25 Piłka nożna: Klub kibica 5:15 Piłka nożna: Liga+ Extra Cartoon Network 6:00 Zwariowane melodie 6:35 Laboratorium Dextera 7:00 Dom dla zmyślonych przyjaciół pani Foster 7:25 Ben 10 7:50 Robotboy 8:15 Ed, Edd i Eddy 8:40 Kryptonim: Klan na drzewie 9:05 Bliźniaki Cramp 9:30 Dom dla zmyślonych przyjaciół pani Foster 9:55 Baranek Shaun 10:15 Bernard 10:30 Ufolągi 10:55 Tom i Jerry 11:20 Scooby-Doo 11:45 Kryptonim: Klan na drzewie 12:10 Atomówki 12:35 Laboratorium Dextera 13:00 Harcerz Lazlo 13:25 Johnny Bravo 13:50 Ed, Edd i Eddy 14:15 Bliźniaki Cramp 14:40 Atomówki 15:05 Wiewiórek 15:30 Dom dla zmyślonych przyjaciół pani Foster 15:55 Bernard 16:00 Storm Hawks 16:25 Johnny Test 16:50 Klasa 3000 17:15 Szpiegowska rodzinka 17:40 Mój partner z sali gimnastycznej jest małpą 18:00 Ben 10 18:25 Duel Masters 18:50 Samuraj Jack 19:15 Xiaolin - pojedynek mistrzów 19:40 Młodzi Tytani 20:05 Robotboy 20:40 Jam Łasica 21:00 Krowa i kurczak 21:30 Mroczne przygody Billy'ego i Mandy 21:55 Zło w potrawce 22:20 Kryptonim: Klan na drzewie 22:45 Johnny Bravo 23:10 Atomówki 23:35 Laboratorium Dextera 0:00 Johnny Bravo 0:50 Krowa i kurczak 1:40 Laboratorium Dextera 2:30 Jam Łasica 3:00 Krowa i kurczak 3:25 Mroczne przygody Billy'ego i Mandy 3:50 Zło w potrawce 4:05 Kryptonim: Klan na drzewie 4:20 Johnny Bravo 4:45 Atomówki 5:10 Laboratorium Dextera 5:35 Ed, Edd i Eddy Cinemax 6:00 Matka 7:45 W blasku Hollywood 2: Matt Damon 8:10 Niewykorzystany dar 9:35 Wimbledon 11:10 Miejsce zwane domem 13:00 Spotkanie na pustkowiu 14:20 W blasku Hollywood: Meg Ryan 14:45 Kiedy Harry poznał Sally 16:20 Camarón 18:20 Wimbledon 20:00 Pluton 22:00 Człowiek z budką 23:25 Czarna komedia 1:10 Edy 2:55 Człowiek z blizną Zone Club 6:00 Modny świat (740) 6:30 Areszt domowy (26) 7:00 Alternatywne style życia (1) 7:30 Sobota w kuchni (15) 8:00 Telezakupy 9:00 Ćwiczenia na Karaibach (13) 9:30 Ćwiczenia na Karaibach (14) 10:00 Porządek musi być (23) 10:30 Porządek musi być (24) 11:00 Oddam dzieci w dobre ręce (3) 11:30 Oddam dzieci w dobre ręce (4) 12:00 Druga szansa (72) 13:00 Kuchnia na co dzień (48) 13:30 Ekstremalne metamorfozy (11) 14:30 Randka na czas (58) 15:00 Sobota w kuchni (15) 15:30 Ćwiczenia na Karaibach (13) 16:00 Ćwiczenia na Karaibach (14) 16:30 Panna młoda - księżniczka czy potwór (7) 17:30 Randka na czas (58) 18:00 Porządek musi być (23) 18:30 Porządek musi być (24) 19:00 Druga szansa (72) 20:00 Oddam dzieci w dobre ręce (3) 20:30 Oddam dzieci w dobre ręce (4) 21:00 Ekstremalne metamorfozy (11) 22:00 Potyczki Jerry'ego Springera (115) 23:00 Potyczki Jerry'ego Springera (99) 0:00 Rozmowy o seksie: Mężczyźni na telefon (10) 1:00 Potyczki Jerry'ego Springera (115) 2:00 E-miłość (7) 2:30 Randka na Manhattanie (7) 3:00 Potyczki Jerry'ego Springera (99) 4:00 Potyczki Jerry'ego Springera (115) 5:00 Kuchnia na co dzień (48) 5:30 Modny świat (740) Discovery Channel 6:00 Brainiac (4) 7:00 Prawda czy fałsz - pogromcy mitów: Tajemnice wielkiej ciężarówki 8:00 Jak to jest zrobione? (6) 8:30 Jak to jest zrobione? (6) 9:00 Superjazda: Toples 10:00 Szkoła przetrwania: Afrykańska sawanna 11:00 Faceci w bieli (3) 12:00 Wielkie rzeczy (9) 13:00 Brainiac (4) 14:00 Najniebezpieczniejszy zawód świata: Na mecie 15:00 Jak to jest zrobione? (6) 15:30 Jak to jest zrobione? (6) 16:00 Auto dla każdego: Ojciec ukradł mi samochód 17:00 Producenci motocykli: Mike Metzger kontra Larry Linkogle 18:00 Amerykański hot-rod: Corvette '59 (1) 19:00 Prawda czy fałsz - pogromcy mitów: Tajemnice wielkiej ciężarówki 20:00 Jak to jest zrobione? (7) 20:30 Jak to jest zrobione? (7) 21:00 Szkoła przetrwania: Pustynia Moab 22:00 Brudna robota: Hodowca węży 23:00 Strefa śmierci: Misja w Panamie 0:00 Fight Quest - Sztuki walki: Filipiny 1:00 Z akt FBI: Wojna gangów 2:00 Okrutni ludzie: Szaleni mordercy (14) 3:00 Szkoła przetrwania: Pustynia Moab 4:00 Brudna robota: Hodowca węży 5:00 Amerykański hot-rod: Corvette '59 (1) Discovery Science 6:00 Spojrzenie w przyszłość (5) 7:00 Jak to jest zrobione?: Plastykowe formy/Automatyczne filtry olejowe/Segregatory/Szkło dmuchane 7:30 Jak to jest zrobione? (66) 8:00 Prawdziwa historia Internetu: Bitwa przeglądarek 9:00 Ekotechnologie: Energia 10:00 Supermaszyny: Bombowce 11:00 Jak to jest zrobione? (41) 11:30 Jak to zbudowano?: Konstrukcje na morzu 12:00 Spojrzenie w przyszłość (5) 13:00 Jak to jest zrobione?: Plastykowe formy/Automatyczne filtry olejowe/Segregatory/Szkło dmuchane 13:30 Jak to jest zrobione? (66) 14:00 Prawdziwa historia Internetu: Bitwa przeglądarek 15:00 Ekotechnologie: Energia 16:00 Supermaszyny: Bombowce 17:00 Jak to jest zrobione? (41) 17:30 Jak to zbudowano?: Konstrukcje na morzu 18:00 Spojrzenie w przyszłość (6) 19:00 Jak to jest zrobione? (1) 19:30 Jak to jest zrobione? (67) 20:00 Niebezpieczne misje: Kosmiczny lot 21:00 Wyścig na Marsa (2) 22:00 Superstatki: The Cat - najszybszy prom świata 23:00 Jak to jest zrobione? (42) 23:30 Jak to zbudowano?: Łuki 0:00 Spojrzenie w przyszłość (6) 1:00 Jak to jest zrobione? (1) 1:30 Jak to jest zrobione? (67) 2:00 Niebezpieczne misje: Kosmiczny lot 3:00 Wyścig na Marsa (2) 3:50 Superstatki: The Cat - najszybszy prom świata 4:40 Jak to jest zrobione? (42) 5:10 Jak to zbudowano?: Łuki 5:35 Narodziny motocykla: Triumph (4) Discovery Civilisation 6:00 Pola bitew: Bitwa o Caen (1) 7:00 Misja X 2: Wojna na elektryczność 8:00 Mumie z peruwiańskiej pustyni 9:00 Wszystko o piramidach 10:00 Szósty zmysł 11:00 Mumie z peruwiańskiej pustyni 12:00 Pola bitew: Bitwa o Caen (1) 13:00 Misja X 2: Wojna na elektryczność 14:00 Mumie z peruwiańskiej pustyni 15:00 Wszystko o piramidach 16:00 Szósty zmysł 17:00 Mumie z peruwiańskiej pustyni 18:00 Pola bitew: Bitwa o Caen (1) 19:00 Misja X 2: Wojna na elektryczność 20:00 Mumie z peruwiańskiej pustyni 21:00 Wszystko o piramidach 22:00 Szósty zmysł 23:00 Mumie z peruwiańskiej pustyni 0:00 Pola bitew: Bitwa o Caen (1) 1:00 Misja X 2: Wojna na elektryczność 2:00 Mumie z peruwiańskiej pustyni 3:00 Wszystko o piramidach 3:55 Szósty zmysł 4:45 Mumie z peruwiańskiej pustyni 5:35 Wojenne burze: Wojna w dżungli - bitwa pod Dien Bien Phu, 1954 rok Disney Channel 6:00 Klub przyjaciół Myszki Miki 6:25 Zajączkowo 6:50 Moi przyjaciele - Tygrys i Kubuś 7:00 Nowa szkoła króla 7:15 Hannah Montana 7:40 Gdy zadzwoni dzwonek 7:45 Kim Kolwiek 8:10 Byle do przerwy 8:35 Klasyka Disneya 8:45 Klasyka Disneya 8:50 Klasyka Disneya 9:00 Zajączkowo 9:25 Moi przyjaciele - Tygrys i Kubuś 9:45 Klub przyjaciół Myszki Miki 10:10 Mali Einsteini 10:35 JoJo z cyrku 11:00 Cafe Myszka 11:25 Goofy i inni 11:45 Kacza paczka 12:10 Legenda Tarzana 12:35 Lilo i Stitch 12:55 Amerykański smok Jake Long 13:20 Fillmore na tropie 13:40 Byle do przerwy 14:05 Kim Kolwiek 14:30 Brenda i pan Whiskers 14:55 Przygody Timmy'ego 15:15 Nowa szkoła króla 15:35 Amerykański smok Jake Long 16:00 Kim Kolwiek 16:25 Hannah Montana 16:50 Wymiennicy 17:15 Brenda i pan Whiskers 17:35 Amerykański smok Jake Long 18:00 Hannah Montana 18:25 Nie ma to jak hotel 18:45 Nowa szkoła króla 19:00 Brenda i pan Whiskers 19:25 Przygody Timmy'ego 19:50 Cory w Białym Domu 20:10 Nie ma to jak hotel 20:35 Nie ma to jak hotel 21:00 Filip z przyszłości 21:25 Świat Raven 21:50 Klasyka Disneya 22:00 Zakończenie programu Jetix 6:00 W.I.T.C.H. 6:20 W.I.T.C.H. 6:45 Pucca 7:05 Iggy Arbuckle 7:30 H2O - wystarczy kropla wody 7:50 H2O - wystarczy kropla wody 8:15 MegaMan NT Warrior 8:35 MegaMan NT Warrior 9:00 Power Rangers Mystic Force 9:25 Power Rangers Mystic Force 9:50 Galactik Football 10:15 Team Galaxy 10:40 Kapitan Flamingo 11:05 Iggy Arbuckle 11:30 Miejskie szkodniki 12:00 Yin Yang Yo! 12:20 Ach, ten Andy! 12:45 Odlotowe agentki 13:10 Odlotowe agentki 13:35 H2O - wystarczy kropla wody 14:00 H2O - wystarczy kropla wody 14:20 Iggy Arbuckle 14:45 Miejskie szkodniki 15:05 Kapitan Flamingo 15:30 Yin Yang Yo! 15:55 Team Galaxy 16:20 Odlotowe agentki 16:45 Odlotowe agentki 17:10 Power Rangers Mystic Force 17:35 Power Rangers Mystic Force 18:00 H2O - wystarczy kropla wody 18:25 H2O - wystarczy kropla wody 18:50 Pucca 19:00 Naruto 19:25 Król szamanów 19:50 MegaMan NT Warrior 20:15 H2O - wystarczy kropla wody 20:40 H2O - wystarczy kropla wody 21:00 Dziwne przypadki w Blake Holsey 21:25 Dziwne przypadki w Blake Holsey 21:45 Power Rangers Mystic Force 22:10 Eerie, Indiana: Kolejny wymiar 22:30 Power Rangers Time Force 22:55 Power Rangers S.P.D. 23:15 Power Rangers Dino Thunder 23:40 Power Rangers Dino Thunder Eurosport 8:30 YOZ - Youth Only Zone 9:00 Curling: Mistrzostwa Świata mężczyzn 11:00 Pływanie: Mistrzostwa Świata na krótkim basenie w Manchesterze 13:15 Kolarstwo: Tour des Flandres 14:45 Kolarstwo: Wyścig Gandawa - Wevelgem 16:30 Curling: Mistrzostwa Świata mężczyzn 18:00 Eurogole Flash 18:15 Curling: Mistrzostwa Świata mężczyzn 19:00 Pływanie: Mistrzostwa Świata na krótkim basenie w Manchesterze 20:00 Pływanie: Mistrzostwa Świata na krótkim basenie w Manchesterze 22:00 Wednesday Selection 22:10 Jeździectwo: Riders Club 22:15 Golf: Turniej z cyklu US PGA Tour w Houston 23:15 Golf: Turniej z cyklu PGA European Tour w Estoril 23:45 Golf: Golf Club 23:50 Żeglarstwo: Yacht Club 23:55 Wednesday Selection 0:00 Kick boxing: It's Showtime Trophy w Holandii 1:30 Zakończenie programu Eurosport 2 7:30 Wiadomości poranne 10:00 Lacrosse: National Lacrosse League 11:00 Futbol amerykański: Arena Football League 12:00 Wiadomości Eurosportu 14:00 Koszykówka mężczyzn: Puchar ULEB 15:00 Karambol: Zawody European Masters w Schiltigheim 16:00 Piłka nożna: Puchar UEFA 17:00 Piłka nożna: Puchar UEFA 18:00 Wiadomości Eurosportu 18:30 Trial: Mistrzostwa Świata w Ettelbrucku 19:00 Magazyn FIA WTCC 19:30 Wiadomości wieczorne 20:00 ULEB Cup Show 20:30 Siatkówka kobiet: Final Four Ligi Mistrzyń 22:00 Koszykówka mężczyzn: Puchar ULEB 23:00 Wiadomości wieczorne 23:15 ULEB Cup Show 23:45 YOZ - Youth Only Zone 0:15 Wiadomości Eurosportu HBO 6:00 Nie trzeba wiele 7:30 Niespokojny 9:15 Patrol 11:30 Między niebem a ziemią 13:15 Humor Orientu 14:55 Pani Palfrey w hotelu Claremont 16:40 Szalone lato 18:15 Auta 20:10 Quo vadis 22:55 Sekret śmierci 0:25 Dzieci z Dekretu 1:20 Romero i Juliet 2:50 Cinema, cinema 3:15 Quo vadis HBO 2 6:00 Justin Timberlake 8:15 Cinema, cinema 8:40 Akeelah i jej nauczyciel 10:30 Przygoda na Antarktydzie 12:30 Kod da Vinci 14:55 Aryjska para 16:50 Mały miś polarny 2: Tajemnicza wyspa 18:10 Samotna matka i seks 19:40 Na planie 20:10 Zły dotyk 21:35 Lucky Louie (5) 22:00 Bez cenzury: Pokonać siebie 23:50 Jazda na maksa 1:20 Utracona miłość 2:55 Oszukać przeznaczenie 3 4:25 Jazda na maksa HBO Comedy 10:00 Wróć na scenę 11:45 Cinema, cinema 12:10 Klik: I robisz, co chcesz 13:55 Dzikie koty 15:40 Wróć na scenę 17:30 Klik: I robisz, co chcesz 19:15 Premiera: Pod jednym dachem 4 (1) 20:30 Kilka słów o miłości 22:25 Domowe spumoni 23:50 Na stojaka! (211) 0:25 Świntuszyć po zmroku 1:50 Chłopiec na posyłki 3:20 Zakończenie programu Kino Polska 6:00 Seans. Kamera na reżysera - Aleksander Ford 6:05 Seans. Kamera na reżysera - Aleksander Ford: Ósmy dzień tygodnia 7:35 Seans. Kamera na reżysera - Aleksander Ford: Droga młodych 8:25 Polska Kronika Filmowa: PRL bez cenzury - lata 50. 8:30 Polska Kronika Filmowa: PRL bez cenzury - lata 50.: PKF 16/52 8:40 Polska Kronika Filmowa: PRL bez cenzury - lata 50.: PKF 15B/57 8:55 Seans. Czasy i obyczaje 9:00 Seans. Czasy i obyczaje: Mansarda 10:35 Seans. Czasy i obyczaje: Warszawa Aleksandra Gierymskiego 11:35 Seans. Dyrektorzy 11:40 Seans. Dyrektorzy: Dyrektorzy: Pełniący obowiązki (5) 12:50 Seans. Dyrektorzy: Fabryka 13:10 Seans. Dyrektorzy: Kto chce mówić towarzysze? 13:25 Seans. Czasy i obyczaje 13:30 Seans. Czasy i obyczaje: Z biegiem lat, z biegiem dni: Kraków 1874 (1/8) 14:30 Seans z przymrużeniem kamery 14:35 Seans z przymrużeniem kamery: V.I.P. 16:30 Seans z przymrużeniem kamery: Carmen po polsku 16:50 Seans z przymrużeniem kamery: Na każde wezwanie 17:00 Na ekranie i na planie (134) 17:15 Seans. Gwiazda na horyzoncie - Lidia Korsakówna 17:20 Seans. Gwiazda na horyzoncie - Lidia Korsakówna: Wypowiedź: Lidia Korsakówna 17:35 Seans. Gwiazda na horyzoncie - Lidia Korsakówna: Wyrok 19:00 Seans. Gwiazda na horyzoncie - Lidia Korsakówna: Mazowsze 19:30 Polska Kronika Filmowa: PRL bez cenzury - lata 60. 19:35 Polska Kronika Filmowa: PRL bez cenzury - lata 60.: PKF 16A/66 19:45 Polska Kronika Filmowa: PRL bez cenzury - lata 60.: PKF 15B/69 20:05 Seans. Gwiazda na horyzoncie - Krystyna Janda 20:10 Seans. Gwiazda na horyzoncie - Krystyna Janda: Zwolnieni z życia 21:40 Seans. Gwiazda na horyzoncie - Krystyna Janda: Aktorka 22:00 Seans. Gwiazda na horyzoncie: Domek dla Julii 22:25 KinOFFteka - Kino Kobasa Laksy 22:28 KinOFFteka - Kino Kobasa Laksy: Czy mógłbym się u pani wykąpać i przespać? 22:38 KinOFFteka - Kino Kobasa Laksy: Strzały 22:39 KinOFFteka - Kino Kobasa Laksy: Bójka 22:40 KinOFFteka - Kino Kobasa Laksy: Diler 22:41 KinOFFteka - Kino Kobasa Laksy: Czy masz jakieś marzenia? 22:42 KinOFFteka - Kino Kobasa Laksy: Larwa 22:46 KinOFFteka - Kino Kobasa Laksy: OX 23:00 Polska Kronika Filmowa: PRL bez cenzury - lata 60. 23:05 Polska Kronika Filmowa: PRL bez cenzury - lata 60.: PKF 16A/66 23:15 Polska Kronika Filmowa: PRL bez cenzury - lata 60.: PKF 15B/69 23:30 Seans. Czasy i obyczaje 23:35 Seans. Czasy i obyczaje: Dekalog 1 0:35 Seans z przymrużeniem kamery 0:40 Seans z przymrużeniem kamery: V.I.P. 2:30 Seans z przymrużeniem kamery: Carmen po polsku 2:50 Seans z przymrużeniem kamery: Na każde wezwanie 3:00 Seans. Gwiazda na horyzoncie - Lidia Korsakówna 3:05 Seans. Gwiazda na horyzoncie - Lidia Korsakówna: Wypowiedź: Lidia Korsakówna 3:15 Seans. Gwiazda na horyzoncie - Lidia Korsakówna: Wyrok 4:35 Seans. Gwiazda na horyzoncie - Lidia Korsakówna: Mazowsze 5:05 Zakończenie programu Mezzo 6:00 Divertimezzo 10:00 Marc-Antoine Charpentier w Barokowym Centrum Muzycznym w Wersalu 11:30 Christophe Rousset 12:00 Marc-Antoine Charpentier: 'Le Tombeau' 13:15 Ensemble La Fenice wykonuje fragmenty utworu Claudio Monteverdiego 'Vespro della Beata Vergine' 13:30 Divertimezzo 17:00 Aram Chaczaturian: 'Spartakus' 19:10 Pianista Nicholas Angelich i skrzypek Laurent Korcia interpretują dzieła Sergiusza Prokofiewa 19:55 Kevin Kenner gra Sonatę h-moll op. 58 Fryderyka Chopina 20:30 Archiwa klasyki: Herbert von Karajan 21:25 Koncert jubileuszowy 22:25 Ludwig van Beethoven: Trio fortepianowe Es-dur op. 70 nr 2 23:05 Muzyczna skrzynka: Jean-François Zygel 0:00 Około północy: Fred Anderson Trio na Festiwalu Jazzowym w Mans, 2004 1:00 Divertimezzo 2:00 Około północy: Wolność teraz! Justo Valdez i La Rumba Palenquera 3:00 Divertimezzo 4:00 Około północy: W drodze z Lonnie'm Listonem Smithem 5:00 Divertimezzo MiniMini 6:00 Kacze opowieści (40) 6:25 Milton Mikroskopek (14) 6:30 Tabaluga 3 (3) 6:55 Tomek i przyjaciele (44) 7:05 Przygody Misia Paddingtona (13) 7:30 Witaj, Franklin (39) 7:55 Lisek Pablo (11) 8:00 Noddy (33) 8:10 Powiedz to z Noddym po francusku 8:15 Krecik (14) 8:25 Świnka Peppa (22) 8:30 Pingu (9) 8:40 SamSam (8) 8:50 Rumcajs (3) 9:00 Zdjęciaki (99) 9:05 Czerwony traktorek 4 (2) 9:20 Niedźwiedź w dużym niebieskim domu (24) 9:45 Bracia koala (74) 10:00 Bawmy się, Sezamku (64) 10:25 Globtroter Grover (4) 10:30 Klaun Kiri (22) 10:35 Opowieści mamy Mirabelle (22) 11:00 Noddy (32) 11:10 Powiedz to z Noddym po francusku 11:15 Krecik (13) 11:25 Świnka Peppa (21) 11:30 Pingu (8) 11:40 SamSam (7) 11:50 Rumcajs (2) 12:00 Mój mały kucyk (14) 12:25 Śniegusie (2) 12:30 Kacze opowieści (12) 12:55 Dziwne przygody Koziołka Matołka (15) 13:05 Fifi Niezapominajka (23) 13:20 Magiczne przygody misia Ruperta (31) 13:30 Szczenięce lata Clifforda (26) 14:00 Kacze opowieści (39) 14:25 Milton Mikroskopek (13) 14:30 Tabaluga 3 (2) 14:55 Tomek i przyjaciele (43) 15:05 Przygody Misia Paddingtona (12) 15:30 Witaj, Franklin (38) 15:55 Lisek Pablo (10) 16:00 Zdjęciaki (98) 16:05 Czerwony traktorek 4 (1) 16:20 Niedźwiedź w dużym niebieskim domu (23) 16:45 Bracia koala (73) 17:00 Bawmy się, Sezamku (63) 17:25 Globtroter Grover (3) 17:30 Klaun Kiri (21) 17:35 Opowieści mamy Mirabelle (21) 18:00 Mój mały kucyk (15) 18:25 Śniegusie (3) 18:30 Kacze opowieści (13) 18:55 Dziwne przygody Koziołka Matołka (16) 19:05 Fifi Niezapominajka (24) 19:20 Magiczne przygody misia Ruperta (32) 19:30 Szczenięce lata Clifforda (27) 20:00 Zakończenie programu MTV Polska 6:00 Alarm MTV 7:00 MTV kofeina 8:00 Music non-stop 10:00 True Life 13:00 Audiomix 14:00 MTV Maxxx Hits 15:00 Player MTV 15:30 Pimp My Ride 16:00 Co ty na to, tato? 16:30 Exposed 17:00 Date My Mom 17:30 Penetratorzy 18:00 Supersłodkie 16. urodziny 18:30 MTV w domu u... 19:00 The Real World 19:30 Co ty na to, tato? 20:00 Pimp My Ride 20:30 Włatcy móch 21:00 Chcę mieć znaną twarz 22:00 Synowie rzeźnika 22:30 South Park 23:00 Jackass 23:30 MTV Unplugged: Alicia Keys 0:00 Don't kill the music National Geographic Channel 6:00 Wierzyć, nie wierzyć?: Atlantyda 7:00 Raj węży 8:00 Wielkie konstrukcje: Zakazane granice 9:00 Wielkie konstrukcje: Wieżowiec w Bahrajnie 10:00 Zatopić niszczyciela 11:00 Czysta nauka: Narodziny życia 12:00 Wielkie konstrukcje: Największa kolejka górska 13:00 Pszczoły wojownicy 14:00 Wielkie konstrukcje: Wieżowiec w Bahrajnie 15:00 Zatopić niszczyciela 16:00 W świecie krokodyli: Superszczęki 16:30 W świecie krokodyli: Polowanie na gady 17:00 I co wy na to? 3 (3) 17:30 Zwariowana nauka (3) 18:00 Wierzyć, nie wierzyć?: Rosyjska Wielka Stopa 19:00 Pszczoły wojownicy 20:00 Wielkie konstrukcje: Bajkowy pałac w Dubaju 21:00 Premiera: Wielkie konstrukcje: Odwierty do środka ziemi 22:00 Megamiasta: Najwyższy wieżowiec świata 23:00 Tuż przed tragedią: Masakra na olimpiadzie 0:00 Wielkie konstrukcje: Odwierty do środka ziemi 1:00 Megamiasta: Najwyższy wieżowiec świata 2:00 Wielkie konstrukcje: Bajkowy pałac w Dubaju 3:00 Wielkie konstrukcje: Odwierty do środka ziemi 4:00 Czysta nauka: Narodziny życia 5:00 Tuż przed tragedią: Masakra na olimpiadzie Planete 6:45 Indie dla koneserów: Romantyczne ruiny Mandu (4/6) 7:15 Lotnictwo przyszłości: Loty kosmiczne (3-ost.) 8:15 Sklep w Splicie 8:45 Sklep w Wenecji 9:15 Sklep w Londynie 9:45 Skrzydlata potęga: B-29 - latający weteran (3/10) 10:40 Leksykon ciąży (6/15) 11:10 Azja - raj na ziemi: Pekin (5/8) 11:40 Akademia Pana Piotra: Subkultury młodzieżowe/Mniejszości narodowe (1/5) 12:10 Perły Morza Śródziemnego: Minorka (2/13) 12:40 Rolls-Royce. Duch ekstazy 13:30 Gongadze. Morderstwo w Kijowie 13:55 Inne życie 14:30 Scott Walker. Muzyk XXX wieku 16:15 Rodziny na świecie: Indie (1/18) 16:50 Niezły kanał (5) 17:05 Ród Bacardich i magia rumu 18:05 Biały diament 19:45 Premiera. Współczesny świat: Prawa życia: Roy (3/6) 20:15 Premiera. Przyroda i podróże: Poza szlakiem: Sarawak (7/25) 20:45 Premiera. Społeczeństwo: Uroki i plagi jeziora Salton 22:05 Dzieci z probówki 23:00 Wojna idei 0:00 Muzyczny hard core 1:50 Skejtowski sens życia Polsat 2 6:00 Wydarzenia 6:30 Graczykowie: Wątroba (34) 7:00 Gra w ciemno 8:00 Pierwsza miłość (672) 8:45 Samo życie (1045) 9:15 Happy Hour 10:15 Awantura o kasę 11:15 Gra w ciemno 12:10 Interwencja 12:30 Drogówka 13:00 Daleko od noszy: Bankomat (103) 13:30 Świat według Kiepskich: Lolek (133) 14:15 mała Czarna 15:05 Tango z aniołem: Proszę być dobrej myśli (28) 16:00 Pensjonat Pod Różą: Ślepa miłość (25) 17:05 Drogówka 17:35 Wydarzenia 18:05 Gra w ciemno 19:00 Graczykowie: Sympatia (35) 19:40 Interwencja 20:00 Wydarzenia 20:45 Pierwsza miłość (673) 21:30 Samo życie (1046) 22:00 Fala zbrodni: Sieć pająka (31) 23:00 Świat według Kiepskich: Dzień, w którym zapchał się kibel (134) 23:30 Rodzina zastępcza: Wycieczki edukacyjne (137) 0:00 Daleko od noszy: Brat dziadka Wstrząsa (104) 0:30 Drogówka 1:00 Samo życie (1046) 1:30 Graczykowie: Sympatia (35) 2:05 Interwencja 2:30 Wydarzenia 3:15 Pierwsza miłość (673) 4:00 Świat według Kiepskich: Dzień, w którym zapchał się kibel (134) 4:30 Daleko od noszy: Brat dziadka Wstrząsa (104) 5:00 Fala zbrodni: Sieć pająka (31) Polsat Sport 7:00 FIFA Futbol Mundial 7:30 Piłka nożna: Liga angielska 9:30 Piłka nożna: Liga angielska 11:30 Piłka nożna: Liga holenderska 13:40 Żużel: Liga angielska 15:50 Piłka nożna: Liga portugalska 18:00 Piłka nożna: Liga hiszpańska 18:30 Piłka nożna: Liga włoska 20:40 Boks: Walka o mistrzowski pas federacji USBA w Denver 22:50 Boks: Gala w Boltonie 0:50 Zakończenie programu Polsat Sport Extra 7:00 Piłka nożna: Liga holenderska 9:10 Gol plus 11:10 European Tour Weekly 11:50 Siatkówka kobiet: Puchar Polski 14:00 Rugby: Puchar Heinekena 16:10 Gillette World Sport 16:50 Rugby: Puchar Heinekena 19:00 Piłka nożna: Liga angielska 21:00 Żużel: 1. liga polska 23:10 Piłka nożna: Liga portugalska 1:10 Zakończenie programu TCM 6:40 Jankes w Oksfordzie 8:25 Podróż do Indii 11:10 Trzy odważne córki 13:10 Ludzie mieszanej krwi 15:00 Herbaciarnia Pod Księżycem 17:00 Odyseja kosmiczna 2010 19:00 Purpurowa róża z Kairu 20:25 Sala kinowa - Bollywood 21:00 Cwaniaki 22:30 Terror w przestworzach 0:10 Bracia Marx na Dzikim Zachodzie 1:30 Cwaniaki 3:00 Terror w przestworzach 4:40 Odyseja kosmiczna 2010 Tele 5 6:25 Jeździec srebrnej szabli (25/52) 6:50 Straż graniczna (22/24) 7:15 Telezakupy 8:50 Stellina (120/160) 9:40 Werdykt 10:10 Conan (20/22) 11:10 Brygada Acapulco (42/48) 12:00 Lub czasopisma 12:20 Buon Appetito! 12:50 Moja piękna grubaska (102/178) 13:50 Stellina (121/160) 14:40 Telezakupy 15:10 Gorączka w mieście (23/48) 16:10 Brygada Acapulco (43/48) 17:05 Moja piękna grubaska (103/178) 18:00 Gorączka w mieście (24/48) 19:00 Conan (21/22) 20:00 Tajemnicze zniknięcie 21:55 Oblicza zbrodni (40/52) 22:55 Lub czasopisma 23:10 Najgorszy seks w życiu (7/10) 23:40 Straż graniczna (23/24) 0:10 Grzeszne uczynki 2:00 Rybia nocka ZigZap/Hyper 6:00 Histeria: Program Thomasa Jaffersona (28) 6:25 Pinky i Mózg: Choroba na Broadway (44) 6:50 Ekstremalne kaczory: Spadające gwiazdy (18) 7:00 Freakazoid: Łokcie przy sobie (10) 7:25 Friday Wear: Wintycz (12) 7:30 Aparatka: Gdy mama i tata nie są razem (9) 8:00 Klub Winx 3: Gniew czarodzieja (25) 8:30 Ruby Gloom: Potwór Luna (15) 8:55 Planeta rocka: R.E.M. (38) 9:20 Kod Lyoko 4: Feralne zdjęcie (25) 9:45 6 w pracy 5 (5) 10:10 Krewni i znajomi królika 10:35 Histeria: Wiwat prezydenci (29) 11:00 Pinky i Mózg: To jeszcze nie wszystko (45) 11:25 Ekstremalne kaczory: Wyścig czarownic (19) 11:40 Freakazoid: Następnym razem najpierw zadzwoń (11) 12:05 ZOOM 12:30 Karol do kwadratu 2 (20) 12:55 Świat Raven: Kompletnie stuknięta (4) 13:20 Dziewczyny i miłość (7) 13:45 Zoey 101: W obronie Dustina (3) 14:15 Degrassi - nowe pokolenie: Wypadki się zdarzają (1) 14:45 Wielka płyta 15:10 Przymierzalnia: Friday Wear 3 (22) 15:13 Przymierzalnia 15:15 Przymierzalnia: Bratz 2 (23) 15:50 Przymierzalnia 15:55 Przymierzalnia: Darcy: Życie na farmie (4) 16:20 Przymierzalnia 16:25 Przymierzalnia: Naturalnie, Sadie: Dziwne stworzenia (18) 16:50 Przymierzalnia 16:55 Przymierzalnia: Friday Wear 3 (23) 17:00 Świat Raven: Na starym dębie (5) 17:30 Kod Lyoko 4: Dziwne połączenie (26) 18:00 6 w pracy 5 (6) 18:25 Karol do kwadratu 2 (21) 18:50 Zoey 101: Przedstawienie (4) 19:15 Zagubieni z lotu 29: Labirynton (9) 19:40 Dziewczyny i miłość (8) 20:05 Planeta rocka: The Corrs (39) 20:25 Degrassi - nowe pokolenie: Wypadki się zdarzają (2) 21:00 HYPER - PROGRAM POŚWIĘCONY GROM KOMPUTEROWYM: Full Metal Alchemist (10) 21:30 Hot News 22:00 Fresh Air: Command & Conquer 3: Gniew Kane'a 22:30 Review Territory 23:00 Duel of Titles 23:15 Full Metal Alchemist (9) 23:45 Game Play 0:00 Klipy 0:30 Hyper Classic 1:00 Zakończenie programu Discovery Travel & Living 6:00 Zagubiony w lesie (7) 6:25 Przygoda z golfem: Nowa Zelandia 6:50 Wyszukane smaki: Tylko desery 7:15 Niecodzienne rarytasy: Maroko 8:10 Kiedy Cię nie było...: Milford - Na plaży 9:00 Wielkie projekty (4) 9:55 Klub wędkarski Buena Vista (5) 10:20 Nad brzegiem morza: Sri Lanka 10:50 Lonely Planet: Wielkie miasta: Berlin 11:45 Zagubiony w lesie (7) 12:10 Przygoda z golfem: Nowa Zelandia 12:40 Wyszukane smaki: Tylko desery 13:05 Niecodzienne rarytasy: Maroko 14:00 Kiedy Cię nie było...: Milford - Na plaży 15:00 Wielkie projekty (4) 15:55 Klub wędkarski Buena Vista (5) 16:20 Nad brzegiem morza: Sri Lanka 16:50 Lonely Planet: Wielkie miasta: Berlin 17:45 Zagubiony w lesie (7) 18:10 Przygoda z golfem: Nowa Zelandia 18:40 Wyszukane smaki: Tylko desery 19:05 Niecodzienne rarytasy: Maroko 20:00 Kiedy Cię nie było...: Milford - Na plaży 21:00 Wielkie projekty (5) 21:55 Anthony Bourdain - bez rezerwacji: Hongkong 22:45 Lonely Planet: Wielkie miasta: Hongkong 23:35 Zagubiony w lesie (8) 0:00 Przygoda z golfem: Bali 0:30 Wyszukane smaki: Zgniłe, ale smaczne 1:00 Kiedy Cię nie było...: Fairfield - Witamy w domu 2:00 Niecodzienne rarytasy: Hiszpania 3:00 Szkoła dla stewardów i stewardes (12) 3:30 Szkoła dla stewardów i stewardes (13) 4:00 Lonely Planet: Wielkie miasta: Melbourne 5:00 Klub wędkarski Buena Vista (6) 5:30 Nad brzegiem morza: Irlandia TV Puls 6:00 Czy jesteś mądrzejszy od 5-klasisty? 7:00 Puls o poranku 9:00 Puls kultury 9:30 Telezakupy 10:00 Octava dies 10:30 Audiencja generalna 12:00 Władca zwierząt 2 (20/22) 13:00 Cyrk odjeżdża 15:00 Burza uczuć (38/150) 16:00 Hacjenda la Tormenta (112) 17:00 Po prostu miłość! (112) 18:00 Wszyscy kochają Raymonda (17) 18:30 Wszyscy kochają Raymonda (18) 19:00 Tylko Ty 19:30 Puls raport 19:50 Pogoda 19:55 Sport 20:00 Czy jesteś mądrzejszy od 5-klasisty? 21:00 Zabójcze umysły (22) 22:00 Puls raport 22:25 Pogoda 22:30 Sport 22:35 Tylko Ty 23:05 Wszyscy kochają Raymonda (17) 23:35 Cyrk odjeżdża 1:30 Puls kultury 2:00 Puls raport 2:30 Puls tygodnia 3:30 Wolność Słowa 4:00 Czy jesteś mądrzejszy od 5-klasisty? 5:00 Puls kultury 5:30 Zakończenie programu TVN 24 5:30 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody 5:45 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody 6:00 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody 6:15 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody 6:30 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody 6:45 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody 7:00 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody 7:15 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody 7:30 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody 7:45 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody 8:00 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody 8:15 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody 8:30 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody 8:45 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody 9:00 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody 9:15 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody 9:30 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody 9:45 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody 10:00 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody 10:15 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody 10:30 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody 10:45 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody 11:00 Serwis informacyjny, Serwis sportowy, Prognoza pogody 11:30 Serwis informacyjny, Serwis sportowy, Prognoza pogody 12:00 Serwis informacyjny, Serwis sportowy, Prognoza pogody 12:30 Serwis informacyjny, Serwis sportowy, Prognoza pogody 13:00 Serwis informacyjny, Serwis sportowy, Prognoza pogody 13:30 Serwis informacyjny, Serwis sportowy, Prognoza pogody 14:00 Serwis informacyjny, Serwis sportowy, Prognoza pogody 14:30 Serwis informacyjny, Serwis sportowy, Prognoza pogody 15:00 Serwis informacyjny, Serwis sportowy, Prognoza pogody 15:30 Serwis informacyjny, Serwis sportowy, Prognoza pogody 16:00 Serwis informacyjny, Serwis sportowy, Prognoza pogody 16:30 Serwis informacyjny, Serwis sportowy, Prognoza pogody 16:50 Bilans dnia 17:10 Prosto z Polski 17:30 Magazyn 24 godziny 18:30 Skaner polityczny 19:00 Fakty, ludzie, pieniądze 19:50 Sportowe podsumowanie dnia 20:00 Kropka nad i 20:20 Polska i świat 21:00 Magazyn 24 godziny 22:00 Szkło kontaktowe 23:00 Dzień po dniu 23:45 Bilans dnia 0:00 Skrót informacji 0:02 Kropka nad i 0:25 Serwis sportowy 0:30 Skrót informacji 0:32 Supermeteo 0:40 Progr@m 1:00 Dzień po dniu 1:40 Bilans dnia 1:55 Serwis sportowy 2:00 Magazyn 24 godziny 2:50 Supermeteo 3:00 Szkło kontaktowe 3:50 Serwis sportowy 4:00 Progr@m 4:20 Supermeteo 4:30 Magazyn 24 godziny 5:20 Supermeteo TVN 7 5:25 Music Chat 6:00 Telesklep 7:05 Nowe przygody Robin Hooda (23) 8:00 Serce z kamienia (19) 8:55 Ostry dyżur (60) 9:55 Życie na fali (14) 10:55 Kobra - oddział specjalny (23) 12:00 Telesklep 13:05 Wyścig po kasę 14:00 Serce z kamienia (20) 14:55 Nash Bridges (121) 15:55 Życie na fali (15) 16:55 Ostry dyżur (61) 17:55 Kobra - oddział specjalny (24) 19:00 Przyjaciele (9) 19:30 Dwóch i pół (3) 20:00 Rockefeller Plaza 30 (3) 20:30 Usłane różami 22:15 Ben Stiller show 22:50 Inwazja porywaczy jaj 23:20 You can dance - kulisy 23:50 Romans na jedną noc 1:50 Wróżki 2:55 Laski na czacie 3:55 Zakończenie programu TVN Style 6:00 Telezakupy 7:45 Te koszmarne nastolatki, wyprowadzam się! (6) 8:40 Przeglądarka 8:50 Co za tydzień 9:15 Magiel towarzyski 9:55 Telewizja od kuchni - flash 10:10 Nianiu, na pomoc! (6) 11:00 Tajemnice ciała (6) 11:30 W roli głównej: Paweł Małaszyński 12:00 Lekcja stylu 12:30 Taka miłość się nie zdarza: Falandyszowie 13:00 Telewizja od kuchni - flash 13:15 Telezakupy 13:30 Martha Stewart Living - ogród 14:00 Perfekcyjna pani domu (6) 15:05 Miasto kobiet 16:00 Magiel towarzyski 16:40 W roli głównej: Paweł Małaszyński 17:10 Agentka do zadań specjalnych 17:40 Nianiu, na pomoc! (6) 18:30 Nigella ekspresowo 19:05 Przeglądarka 19:15 SOS Uroda 19:45 Babska jazda (5) 20:00 66 niezapomnianych skandali 20:30 Po mojemu - Wojciech Cejrowski 21:00 Agentka do zadań specjalnych 21:30 Lekcja stylu 22:00 Jak dobrze wyglądać nago 22:30 Miasto kobiet 23:25 Seks - jak to jest po ślubie 0:20 Piekielna kuchnia Gordona Ramsaya 1:15 Telezakupy 2:15 Jak się sprzedać 3:05 Poznaj moich rodziców 3:30 Co jest dla ciebie dobre 4:20 Ona czyli ja 4:55 Zakończenie programu TVN Turbo 6:00 Drogi do Euro 2008 6:30 Telezakupy 8:00 Historie motocyklowe 9:00 Zakup kontrolowany 5 10:00 Uwaga! Pirat! 10:30 Motorwizja 11:00 Grand Prix na torze 11:30 Mechanik 12:00 Telezakupy 12:30 Test 300 13:00 Toolbox 13:30 Na osi 14:00 Polak potrafi 14:30 Top Gear 2006 15:30 Operacja Tuning 16:00 Grand Prix na torze 16:30 Jak to ruszyć? 17:00 Wypadek - przypadek 17:30 Raport Turbo 17:45 Mechanik 18:15 Kulisy Grand Prix 18:45 Drogi do Euro 2008 19:15 Monster Jam 19:45 Raport Turbo 20:00 Polak potrafi 20:30 Toolbox 21:00 Raport Turbo 21:15 Jazda polska 21:45 Uwaga! Pirat! 22:15 Policyjne taśmy 3 22:45 Raport Turbo 23:00 Poza kontrolą 23:30 Motorwizja 0:00 Turbo Erotyk 3:00 Wypadek - przypadek 3:30 Na każdą kieszeń 4:00 Motorwizja 4:30 Operacja Tuning 5:00 Zakończenie programu TVP Kultura 9:00 Przewodnik 9:05 Studio Kultura - informacje 9:10 Arnold Böcklin 10:45 Potęga smaku (2/3) 11:35 Closterkeller 12:50 KFPP Opole '86: Daab 13:00 Sceny ze sceny 13:30 Głosy naszych czasów: Dawn Upshaw 14:25 Delamu 16:10 Potęga smaku (3-ost.) 16:50 Kino krótkich filmów: Kwalifikacje 17:00 Przewodnik 17:05 Joe Jackson 18:05 Kino krótkich filmów: Zabaweczki 18:20 Studio Kultura - informacje 18:35 Studio R: Dokumentalistki 19:05 Polski film dokumentalny: Para mieszana 20:00 Czytelnia (55) 20:30 Tato 22:20 Przewodnik 22:25 Niezapomniany Leonard Bernstein: Spotkania z muzyką. Humor w muzyce 23:30 Strefa: Kult Off Kino: Franciszek', 'Próba mikrofonu 0:10 Strefa: Sztuka mediów (9) 0:50 Przewodnik 1:00 Kino nocne: Człowiek na torze 2:15 Studio Kultura - informacje 2:30 Studio R: Dokumentalistki 2:55 Zakończenie programu VIVA Polska 6:00 Planet VIVA 9:00 Kochaj albo rzuć 9:30 O co kaman? 9:40 Kocha, nie kocha 10:00 Parot 10:30 Kochlik 11:00 Kochaj albo rzuć 11:30 Parot 12:00 Kocha, nie kocha 12:30 Rendez-vous 12:40 Parot 13:00 Kochlik 13:30 Zwierzak 14:00 O co kaman? 15:00 In & Out 16:00 VivaSpot 17:00 Net Charts 17:50 Rendez-vous 18:00 Girls Charts 19:00 Parot 19:30 Kochlik 20:00 Personality 21:00 Kochaj albo rzuć 21:30 O co kaman? 21:40 Planet VIVA 22:00 Street Charts 22:50 Rendez-vous 23:00 Nightrider Zone Europa 8:00 Akt woli (2-ost.) 9:50 Rosie 11:35 Wielki dąb 13:20 Z powrotem w domu 15:10 Dziewica Joanna: Bitwa (1/2) 17:55 Ptaki 20:00 Akt woli (2-ost.) 21:50 Literatura na małym ekranie: Mary Reilly 23:45 Emmanuelle: Czas na marzenia (3/7) 1:25 Nienawiść 3:00 Życie rodzinne Fox Life 08:10 Myślisz, że umiesz tańczyć? 2 - reality show odc. 18 09:00 Las Vegas 2 - serial odc. 1, Powrót do domu USA 2003 09:55 Powrót do Providence - serial obyczajowy odc. 9, Dzień dziękczynienia reż. Randall Zisk, Craig Zisk, USA 1999 10:50 Jordan - serial kryminalny odc. 3, Prawda jest blisko reż. Tim Kring, USA 2001 11:40 Brzydula Betty - serial komediowy odc. 1, Pierwsze wyzwania Francja 2006 12:30 Myślisz, że umiesz tańczyć? 2 - reality show odc. 19 13:25 Las Vegas 2 - serial odc. 2, Hrabia Montecito USA 2003 14:20 Powrót do Providence - serial obyczajowy odc. 10, Randka w ciemno reż. Randall Zisk, Craig Zisk, USA 1999 15:25 Jordan - serial kryminalny odc. 4, Śmiertelne gry reż. Tim Kring, USA 2001 16:20 Brzydula Betty - serial komediowy odc. 2, Intrygi i maskotki Francja 2006 17:10 Agent w spódnicy 2 - serial komediowy odc. 12, Duch z przeszłości reż. Oley Sassone, Reza Badiyi, USA 2002 18:10 Poślubione armii - serial obyczajowy odc. 5, Dzień Niepodległości USA 2007 19:10 Powrót do Providence - serial obyczajowy odc. 11, Początek czegoś wielkiego reż. Randall Zisk, Craig Zisk, USA 1999 20:05 Jordan - serial kryminalny odc. 5, Przeznaczenie reż. Tim Kring, USA 2001 21:00 Las Vegas 3 - serial odc. 1, Viva Las Vegas USA 2003 22:00 Dirty Sexy Money - serial odc. 1, Ceremonia pogrzebowa USA 2007 22:50 Zaklinacz dusz 2 - serial komediowy odc. 19, Wyznanie USA 2005 23:50 Las Vegas 2 - serial odc. 3, Silne więzy USA 2003 00:40 Myślisz, że umiesz tańczyć? 2 - reality show odc. 20 01:30 Jordan - serial kryminalny odc. 1, Nie ma jak w domu reż. Tim Kring, USA 2001 02:20 Być jak gwiazda - program rozrywkowy odc. 38, Oprah Winfrey Canal + Sport 2 16:00 Piłka nożna, Liga włoska 18:00 Piłka nożna, Liga włoska 20:00 Piłka nożna, Liga hiszpańska 22:00 Piłka nożna, Liga hiszpańska 00:00 CANAL+ SPORT2 - weekendowy serwis sportowy Kategoria:Ramówki TVP 1 z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVP 2 z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Polsat z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVN z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TV Polonia z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVP Info Gdańsk z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVP Info Szczecin z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TV 4 z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Hallmark Channel z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Canal + z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Canal + Film z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Canal + Sport z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki National Geographic Channel z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Ale Kino! z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Animal Planet z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki AXN z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki BBC Entertainment z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki BBC Lifestyle z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Cartoon Network z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Cinemax z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Zone Club z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Discovery Channel z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Discovery Science z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Discovery Civilisation z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Disney Channel z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Jetix z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Eurosport z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Eurosport 2 z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki HBO z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki HBO 2 z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki HBO Comedy z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Kino Polska z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Mezzo z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki MiniMini z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki MTV Polska z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Planete z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Polsat 2 z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Polsat Sport z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Polsat Sport Extra z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TCM z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Tele 5 z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki ZigZap z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Hyper z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Discovery Travel & Living z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TV Puls z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVN 24 z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVN 7 z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVN Style z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVN Turbo z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVP Kultura z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki VIVA Polska z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Zone Europa z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Fox Life z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Canal + Sport 2 z 2008 roku